Best of the Best
by Levioto Michi
Summary: The coaches put together a camp of the Best of the Best and change up the teams. How will the characters of KnB take having new teammates and roommates? Challenges await the 5 new teams as they go through training, team building activities and their daily activities on this month long program in the mountain resort. Post winter cup. MidoTaka AoKise KagaKuro AkaKou yaoi
1. Most Likely to Wear Panties?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no baske or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Panting hard, I ignore the throbbing in my thighs and calfs. I sigh loudly as I look at the shinning moon. I hate my fucking luck.<p>

"Takao, stop complaining. You lost the coin toss. It's only fair that you pull the cart," Miyaji snickers from the cart.

"I know! I know!" I bite out as I climb the narrow mountain path. At least it's only Miyaji and Midorima's bottoms I have to carry, but still... It's a fucking mountain!

The three of us could have climbed the mountain with the rest, but god forbid if Shin-chan's finger nails would have chipped or he had dropped his lucky Midorima nutcracker down the side of the mountain. I swear to god that these lucky items are getting weirder by the day. I don't know if Midorima is joking with us or not.

I don't mind helping Shin-chan out, but I'm going to fucking die before this camp even starts.

Oh yeah. We're doing this basketball camp that some of the coaches put together. All of the Generation of Miracles and the Uncrowned Kings' teams will be here. Well a little bit of each team hence only the three of us going. It's going to be really interesting to be in the presence of all of them for a whole month.

To say that I'm looking forward to this is the understatement of the year! I get to spend more time with my Shin-chan!

The problem is that we're so fucking late. We should have been there five minutes ago and I'm now only seeing the building. I had to take the long path so I could carry these two up here instead of climbing straight to the campsite... Or campus! This place is huge!

A high tech training facility shone brightly as if to flaunt its brilliance. I'm so looking forward to this! This just screams amazing cooking!

I snicker a little as I pull my cart up to a reserved parking space for our cart. These coaches have a great sense of humor. I hope they can forgive our tardiness.

Finally getting off the bike, my legs collapse under the pressure of standing. "Fuck, I'm exhausted!" I whine as I tremble to the ground.

I give Midorima a sheepish grin as he helps me up and to the building. "You're annoying."

"Whatever you say, Shin-chan."

We hesitantly look around the huge lobby. "Where the fuck are we supposed to go?" Miyaji asks rhetorically as we look down the many halls branching out of the lobby which was impressive in its self.

There was five flat screens all in different places to signify their purpose. One was behind the front desk with schedules and the many features of the training resort flashing across in a slide show. Three of them were set up in a lounge areas with many couches and chairs surrounding them. One has an xbox attached to it while the others have news channels playing on them. The last one is turned off and is placed next to a door to what looks like a conference room. The huge glass window to the room shows many papers and scribbles across the white board.

"They said the lobby, right?" Midorima confirms hesitantly as he looks around the empty room.

We both nod in agreement and decide to take a seat. "We're early anyway," Miyaji sighs as a smirk dances at the corners of his mouth.

"What the fuck are you talking about? The time was eight, but it's already ten minutes past. We're late," I growl as a creeping suspicion looms over me.

"Oh, did I not tell you? I got a text from coach that it was dropped back thirty minutes so we're early. Ha ha, how's it to be at the short end of the joke?"

"Miyaji, I swear to Shin-chan's luck that I will murder you," I snarl as I get up with trembling legs.

"Ah, I would run Miyaji. My luck is a pretty big thing to swear on," Midorima warns with a straight face as he unwraps his bandages to check on his fingers.

We both stop to look at Midorima only for me to burst out laughing. "Give me a pineapple..." Miyaji trails off as he glares at Midorima for making such a stupid remark. Midorima can be so funny at times.

"You need to find something else to throw. No one ever has a pineapple," I comment as I finally get a hold of my laughter. We all jump slightly, though Midorima denies that he ever did, as the doors burst open.

"Welcome all to this amazing camp. Prepare to become the best- where the fuck are all the children?" A blonde woman asks as she zeros in on just the three of us. Wow, those tits are huge!

"It's like my students to be on time. Thanks a lot for keeping those two on track, Miyaji," coach nods sternly as he mentally cheers for his mini victory.

"It was hard, but I managed alrighty."

Shut the fuck up you slimy bastard. You made me work so hard!

"How are 27 out of 30 of them late?" Coach Aida asks as he rubs his stubble. "I guess they still have five minutes, but-"

We all definitely jump this time as the doors burst open as Kagami and Aomine rush in. "I definitely got here first!" Aomine declares with a wild pant as he collapses on the ground.

I suppress a laugh as I watch a flustered Kagami as he tries to get out of the hug from the blonde woman who he just accidentally tackled to the floor. "Taiga, I missed you so much! Give me a kiss!" She exclaims as she forces him into a kiss. What the fuck?

My amusement kicks in once again as the others stroll in to witness this interesting display along with a very green eyed Kuroko who snatches Kagami away from the smiling woman.

"Midorimacchi, you should have seen this race! It was monstrous! Kagamicchi took Kurokocchi on his back after he got tired, so Aominecchi took Sakurai on his back to make it fair," Kise explains with hand notions that made no sense at all. It made it that much more interesting.

"Why aren't they on their backs now?" Midorima asks skeptically as he eyes a pouting Kuroko and Sakurai. Yeah, that's a great point. Way to go Shin-chan!

"Uh, well... They kind of dumped them once they got over the edge. That didn't really please them..." Kise trails off as he scratches the back of his head.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. This month will be way better than what I originally thought. Good thing I brought my camera. I quickly take a snapshot of the panting monsters and then a picture of the pouting cuties.

Smirking devilishly, I cannon ball on top of Midorima's and Miyaji's laps and take a quick photo of them screaming at me before they push me off. I give them a teasing wink as their yells are interrupted by the blonde woman yelling over the crowd... Through a microphone.

"Huddle up my little kiddies! I'm Alexandra Garcia but call me Alex. I taught Taiga and Tatsuya in America. We'll be announcing a couple of things before we let you unpack at your dorms. We also have a couple of surprise basketball players to join us. They may be new to some of you, but at least a couple of you will know one or the other."

I look up curiously as three males walk into the room from one of the side halls with Riko as an escort. They were here the whole time? Hmmm... I don't know any of them. They look interesting.

"These first two are from the Teiko middle school team who played along the Generation of Miracles. This cutie here is Nijimura and the other cutie is Haizaki," Alex introduces with a stupid grin as she points to a black haired kid and then to a white haired kid. Okay... That's interesting.

Looking towards Midorima, I see no visible difference in his face. I guess no one really interests Midorima for him to have an opinion. Well, I guess he thinks I'm annoying...

"I'm sure most of you don't know this last boy. His name is Ogiwara. He's a childhood friend of Kuroko. It took lots and lots to convince him to come here for this camp. Please treat him kindly."

Kuroko has a childhood friend? That's kind of a surprise. Along with everyone else, I look at the always emotionless Kuroko and then to the orange haired mystery.

After the three players were introduced, we all settle on a couch or chair and look towards the conference room where the five coaches, Aida, Alexandra, Harasawa, Araki, and Nakatani and the two managers, Riko and Momoi, stand. Coach Harasawa, Katsunori takes the mic next.

"During this camp, you will be put into a team of six. There will be five teams and each team will have a coach. Each team was picked by a draft, but we did consider position so it would work out smoothly. A coach had a max of two players from their original team to have, but being that two of the coaches are not actually coaches for these teams, it was easy. Anyway, you will be sharing a dorm with this team for the whole month so do get along.

I will start by announcing my team and then we will leave to go to our dorms and unpack. Each team will then end the night with a team bonding activity chosen by each coach," the Touou coach pauses before revealing his team of six. "We are team fire and our team consists of Aomine, Kise, Izuki, Koganei, Fukui, and Miyaji. Grab your things and lets get going. You'll get a list of the other teams as you unpack."

I give Miyaji a thumbs up as he gets up to face his fate. Glaring at me, he passes us, but not without missing a chance to kick me in the shin. I sigh as I look at Shin-chan. There's no way we'll be on the same team. Damn, I was really looking forward to sharing a dorm with him.

The black haired woman known as Yosen's coach Araki, Masako, walks up and takes the mic. She fixes her cold gaze upon the crowd as if analyzing everyone's weakness. "Good evening. My name is Coach Araki. I will be in charge of the water team which consists of Kuroko, Hanamiya, Ogiwara, Hyuuga, Nijimura, and Kasamatsu. Please follow me."

I feel bad for poor Kuroko. He has to deal with Hanamiya. Or maybe I should feel bad for Hanamiya. I wouldn't want to be on Kuroko's bad side. I guess Kuroko has his childhood friend and his Captain. That's pretty comforting.

I smile lightly as my coach steps up and takes the mic. I barely conceal my laugh as I think of his nickname. Ma-boy. I totally forgot to call him that. I'll need to do that later.

"My name is Coach Nakatani and I coach at Shutoku. I am the coach of the earth team. The team is as the following: Murasakibara, Imayoshi, Sakurai, Mibuchi, Mayuzumi, and Himuro. Let's go."

Aw, I kind of want to be on his team. It's so much fun teasing him. Wait, he didn't pick any of his students? That's so insulting! Looking over at Midorima, I could see this also crossed his mind as he closes his eyes in frustration. Wait, we might actually have a chance. There's only two teams left!

The busty blonde skips to the front and twirls the cord around her finger as she smiles to the remaining twelve. I want to be on her team so much! She seems like my kind of coach. She actually seems fun.

"Heyooooo! I am Alexandra Garcia as I had announced earlier. I will be the coach of team heaven. Anyway, I have my dear Taiga, Akashi, Mitobe, Furihata, Moriyama, and Hara. Let's get settled down and learn our deepest, darkest secrets!"

I watch the energy drain out of all of them (except for Akashi of course) as they watch Alex march down the hall with a silly grin. Wait, Shin-chan and I are on the same team! This is the best!

The rest of us, Midorima, Wakamatsu, Hayama, Haizaki, Teppei and I huddle up in front of the last coach who gives us a yawn before trudging down the hall. I wonder what kind of coach Coach Aida is.

Running ahead of everyone, I quickly take a photo of my new team. I grin at them as I receive many glares. Hayama lights up as he runs up to me. "Hey hey, let me see the photo. I wanna see it! You're Takao, right? I'm Hayama from Rakuzen. I remember you guys from the winter cup. Do you remember me? You guys played a nice game. I look forward to playing with you. You seem like loads of fun. Let's have tons of fun," the over energetic Hayama exclaims as he takes my camera.

I thought I had lots of energy. I'm so exhausted. I don't know if I can handle him right now. "Will you two shut the fuck up? It's late and you're annoying me," Wakamatsu growls as he bares his teeth at us.

"Aw, I wasn't even looking at the camera. Let's take another one, Takao," Hayama proclaims as he wraps his arm around my shoulders shocking me as the flash blinds me. "Ha ha ha, you look funny when-"

We both scream as we lurch forward from Midorima kicking me and Wakamatsu kicking Hayama. I wink at them as I ignore the throbbing in my bottom. "I know you love us, but try to refrain from touching our asses," I snicker as I walk backwards so I can give them an air kiss.

"Will you guys knock it off? I would like six players by the time tomorrow morning rolls around," coach Aida sighs as he unlocks a door with a swipe of a card.

When he turns on the light, I swear I could see a little glimpse of heaven. Running down the hall, I stop to take in the living room. There is a huge glass window across the wall over-looking the mountains with an awesome porch to enjoy it. Inside the room, there is a full circle couch that goes into the floor so the top of the backrest goes level with the rest of the floor. There is also a table in the middle of the underground couch. To the left of that is another couch set and a couple bean bag chairs facing a huge flat screen tv. To the right of the circle couch is a long dinning table. I already passed what I assume to be three bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen.

"This is amazing!" I cheer as I bomb one of the bean bag chairs. Oh my god, this is so awesome. Everything is just blowing my expectations out of the water.

"Okay okay. Before you guys do anything, we'll be picking rooms. I didn't want to be the one to pick who you room with. You don't truly know anyone until you room with them. I didn't want to pick your teammates and your roommates so pick a piece of paper and go to the room that coordinates with the number."

Feeling my heart pump through my veins, I pick my piece of paper and hope that my luck hasn't ran out from just having Shin-chan as a teammate. I quickly peer over to Shin-chan's paper after reading the number one on my own and then on his. My luck is still in the game!

"Shin-chan, let's have the best- mmph" I stop as Shin-chan grabs my face and pushes me way. "Stop being a tsundere, you'll only make me want you more," I joke as I follow him into our room.  
>I'm a little disappointed to see two beds in our room. "Awww, I was looking forward to some cuddling," I whine as I set my bags on one of the beds. I kind of expect the punch to the head.<p>

"Let's just get this team bonding activity over with and go to bed," Midorima grumbles as he picks up his Midorima nutcracker once again and heads to the living room without waiting for me. He so wants me.

"I didn't see you as someone who would want to participate in the team bonding activity," I pipe in as I follow him to the living room. I gasp as I run into him as he stops.

"We have a choice?"

"No, sit down," coach demands as he takes the three steps down into the circle couch.

I pat Midorima on the back as we follow coach and sit down next to each other. Hayama rushes down the stairs almost toppling over the table and into coach, but he manages to sit down safely. Wakamatsu follows after with a grumble that sounds a little like, 'I can't believe I have to room with this mother fucker.'

We all turn towards the hallway when there is a crashing noise. I burst out laughing as Teppei walks towards us... With a thrashing Haizaki slung over his shoulder. I think Haizaki has the record for saying as many insults as one can in under ten seconds.

Haizaki growls as he is set down between Teppei and Wakamatsu. "Don't you ever dare man handle me ever again. Got it?"

"What are we starting with coach?" Teppei asks ignoring the threatening presence sitting right next to him. Instead he pats the coaches' head with a stupid grin.

"Guys, let's get along. You'll all be living with each other for a month," coach scolds as he rubs his stubble. "Now we'll start by playing a couple rounds of 'Most likely to...' We all put down something that someone can do or be and put it in a bowl and then we pick a random one. We then put down a name and put it back in the middle and then choose again to read."

I hear a couple grumbles, but my grin stretches wide. I will reveal Shin-chan's deepest darkest secrets as best as I can. Mawhahaha.

"Before we start, I've got to ask. Why do you carry around a nutcracker of yourself?" Wakamatsu asks skeptically eyeing the contraption.

"As you know, I never miss a shot because of my amazing skill, but to further better my chances I have to carry around a lucky item according to my my sign, cancer. Today it is a nutcracker dressed as oneself... What sign are you? Sagittarius?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Midorima says nothing, but just gives a nod with his eyes closed. I guess cancer and Sagittarius don't get a long very well. That's amusing.

"Anyway... Pick up a piece of paper and start writing. Don't do anything stupid or mean, please," coach pleads as he takes the first piece of paper.

Smirking, I peer over at Shin-chan. I can't wait to mess with him. I quickly scribble something down, fold it and toss it on the table. I watch as Hayama sticks out his tongue as he writes down a very long response. He cracks me up.

Once everyone puts one in the middle, I dive in and pick a random one. Let's see here. 'Most likely to slap Alexandra's ass'. Oh my god, who put this down? Hayama didn't cause he had a really long one. It doesn't matter. Who do I see tapping that ass? Haizaki? I could see that.

I snicker as I throw the folded piece of paper on it. I took the longest to write down a name so we all immediately take a new one. Opening up my piece of paper, I double over laughing. This is too great.

"We'll start with Takao since he can't contain himself from laughing. Please do share with the rest of us," coach requests with a smile of his own dancing on his lips.

"Okay okay. Um, so Hayama is most likely to eat a pineapple that was thrown at his head by Miyaji. I wonder who wrote that one?" I ask rhetorically as I point my gaze to the tsundere next to me. I can't believe he actually has a sense of humor. This is great!

"I guess I'm next," Midorima decides without reacting to my accusation. "Coach is most likely to steal his friends crush and marry her."

"How did you guys know?" Coach responds with wide eyes. Is he pulling our leg or not? Everyone chooses to ignore him in favor of looking at Wakamatsu.

He takes a second to chew his lip to contain his smile as he reads over his piece of paper. "Okay, so Haizaki is most likely to slap Alexandra's ass."

"What the fuck? No I'm not!" Haizaki growls with an obvious blush on his cheeks. I roll my eyes at him, but inside I'm dying. He so would. "Midorima is most likely to carry a condem in his wallet-"

"Takao, what the hell? Why would you write that? It was my lucky item once! Once!" Midorima growls as he grabs me by the shirt. I put up my hands in defense, but my smile gives my whole act away.

"Ha ha, I only put down the prompt! I didn't actually think someone would put you down. This is priceless!" I reason as I try to control my laughter. I feel accomplished as smiles grace almost everyone's lips.

"Did you get lucky, Midorima?" Haizaki infers with a light smirk as rushes his hand through his spiky white hair.  
>"Of course he did. I couldn't resist myself knowing he had one on hand," I purr before putting a hard kiss on his cheek.<p>

"Takao, get off of me! You're so annoying sometimes," Midorima growls as he pushes me off to look at Haizaki. "If you are inquiring if I made all my shots that day, I did. It may have been embarrassing for Takao to announce it to the whole team, but it did not fail me." He nods with his glasses shinning.

We all sweat drop at Midorima's innocence. Or maybe it's ignorance?

"I wanna go next! Me, it's my turn! I have a really funny one," Hayama squeals jumping in his seat with the energy of the energizer bunny. "It's my turn, isn't it?"

"Hayama, shut the fuck up. It's Teppei's turn and then it's coaches' turn and then it's your turn. Got it?" Wakamatsu clears up with a pointed glare at the bouncing blonde boy.

"Sorry, Hayama. I'll be quick. So Midorima is most likely to be a tree in a movie where it is a setting without trees and then end up helping the hero by being there and stopping the evil guy cause he ran into the tree."

Everyone looks at Hayama as he cracks up. He is such a crazy fuck. Midorima makes no face other than raising his eyebrow. I smile a little as I imagine Midorima doing this. That's so fucking weird.

"Okay... So I have that Takao is most likely to put laxatives in his teachers coffee so he doesn't have to present a project," coach says with a stern look my way.

I crack up at this new idea. "I'll keep that in mind the next time I forget something."

"It's my turn now, right? Okay awesome. So I have a really funny one. So here it goes. Teppei is most likely to wear panties. Teppei would you do that? That would be so funny, right? Right?

"Ha ha, maybe. I'll have to ask if Hyuuga likes that kind of thing," Teppei laughs with his silly grin in place as the rest of us burst out laughing. I think everyone is wondering if he's joking or not.

* * *

><p>~Later that night~<p>

Teppei smiles to himself as he takes out his cell phone from his bag.

Message sent to: Hyuuga, Junpei

Do you think I would look sexy in panties?

He sets down the phone as he starts to put away his Seirin jacket when his phone starts to ring. Haizaki growls from his bed as he takes off shoes. He throws one of them at Teppei.

"Shut that damn thing up!"

Teppei gives him a smile as he opens the phone to talk to Hyuuga.

[WHAT THE HELL? Why would you send me such a thing? My roommate is looking at me weirdly!]

"Ha ha, I'm sorry. I just had to ask because of a game we were playing earlier. I was chosen as most likely to wear panties so I wanted to know if you were into that kind of thing-"

[Just stop talking! Just fucking stop saying panties! Eh- Kuroko it's not what you think! Teppei is the perverted one! Wait, Kuroko! Eh...]

"Aw, I'm sorry Hyuuga. So do you think I would look sexy in- eh? Hyuuga, are you there? Hyuuga?"

Teppei looks at his phone only to smile at the call ended message.

"I would take that as a yes," Haizaki pipes in with a smirk as he gets under his covers.

"I thought so too."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review and favoritefollow.


	2. Drafts and Dares

**Disclaimer:** Ido not own Kuroko no Basket or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>A few days earlier<p>

Draft day part one

Nakatani POV

I look skeptically at the calm water as the five of us stand on top of a water floaty. A big water floaty. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Alright let us start the 'Last Man Standing Competition to Decide the Draft Order' Ordeal! Take no mercy!" Alex cheers as she blows her whistle signaling the beginning of my doom.

"You are no match for me-" Katchan(Harasawa) begins as he runs his hand through his hair before Masa(Araki) kicks him in the face, forcing him off the floaty and into the water with a dramatic splash.

We all gulp as Masa gets that cold gleam in her eyes as she looks upon all of us. Shit, what am I even doing here?

"Come here Ma-boy. It's you and me," Tora(Aida) taunts me as he gets in ready position. I quickly side step the idiot as he lunges at me. I watch amused as he dives off the floaty.

I quickly duck as Alex flies overhead from Masa throwing her my way. Shit, I might as well just jump off this floaty before I break my back or something. I flinch slightly as I watch Masa face plant and then slide into the water. What the hell?

I guess I won?

Later I was told that Katchan took revenge and dragged her in. There wasn't a rule about that.

* * *

><p>~Day before camp~<p>

Draft day part two

I feel smug as I look at the clean slate of 30 players at my disposal. Who do I want as my first choice? So many choices.

"I want Murasakibara," I declare. Having a good defense is good too and having taken Masa's student feels pretty good.

"I want Kuroko," Masa states as she crosses off his name.

"Yes! I want Kagami! He's mine!" Alex cheers as she puts a squiggly line through his name with a heart next to it. She's so weird.

"I want Midorima," Tora decides looking the list over once more. Good choice, my friend.

"I will of course take Aomine, my little prodigy," Katchan proclaims with a smirk.

Here's where the real battle begins. I can choose either Akashi or Kise as a second generation of miracle but do I really want to deal with them? "I think I'll go with Himuro."

"No you fucking didn't! How could you take my baby?" Alex cries as she watches me cross out his name. I'm sorry?

"Ogiwara." That's an interesting choice. I guess if you have Kuroko, one would then choose his childhood friend.

"Why aren't you taking the captain of the Generation of Miracles? I'll take the other little red head," Alex chooses with a smile on her lips as she puts a heart next to his name.

Lord, please keep an eye on this sweet little girl.

"Yes! Sorry, but I'll choose Takao as my second choice," Tora says with a grin on his lips.

Aw shit. He's got a pretty good pair there, but good luck dealing with their antics. It'll be maddening after a little while. A ver short while.

"Kise is mine! The Aomine and Kise pair will be unstoppable!" Katchan declares as he combs back his hair. I don't know about that... Their personalities clash pretty bad.

By the end of all the rounds, I was pretty satisfied with how my team stacked up. (Same as it is now.)

Tora was not satisfied at all. "Hey Alexandra, you've got way too many Seirin kids on your team. It won't be interesting at all since they all play together. I'll trade you Mitobe for Teppei. A center for a center," Tora offers with a smile. Aren't they both Seirin members?

"Sure! You're so right. Having too many of the same will be bad and uninteresting," she agrees as she shakes his devil hand. "Let's see what team this Mitobe is on... What the hell? He is also on Seirin!"

"Shhhh. It's alright Alex. I'll give you Hara for Koganei. I've only got one Seirin," Katchan offers kindly. It's actually a pretty good trade for her.

"Thanks a lot. I would appreciate that," Alex says as she shakes his hand.

Those three tried, but Masa and I would not budge on our teams. We were stacked and we weren't gonna change that. These teams actually ended up pretty even.

* * *

><p>~Now~<p>

Kise POV

"Wow, this dorm is beautiful!" I gape as I walk down the hall to take in the great expanse of glass overlooking the mountains. I want to stay here forever!

"I know you're used to beautiful things, but stating the obvious doesn't make it anymore beautiful," Fukui states as he dumps his bag against the wall.

"Hey, d-don't be so mean. He's just excited. So am I," Koganei stutters as he grips his bags tightly. He squeals when Fukui gives him a pointed glare.

I pout at Fukui, but I try to ignore it. He didn't need to say that. He could have just kept it to himself. "What activity are we doing, coach?"

"First, let's get the room situation down so we don't have bags lying around everywhere. That's not very beautiful," coach answers with a smile and sparkles dancing around him.

"Wake me up when this is all done," Aomine yawns out as he collapses into one of the bean bag chairs.

"Aomine, you have to pick a room number..." Coach trails off as he looks at Aomine helplessly. Aw, Aominecchi is so adorable. He's like a little kitten who sleeps all the time.

We all take a number and go to our rooms to drop our stuff off. I gladly notice that Fukui and Koganei are roomed together and Izuki and Miyaji are together leaving me with Aominecchi. I hum a little tune as I go back to the hall and grab Aomine's things and put them on the other bed.

Walking back to the living room, I couldn't help but take a running start and jump on Aomine. "Aominecchi, we're rooming together! This will be great! We'll be the bestest of friends!" I squeal as I hug the struggling ace.

"Kise, what the fuck? Get the fuck off of me!" Aomine growls as he pushes my face away.

Rolling away, I cry, "you're so mean to me, Aominecchi!" Laying a couple feet away, I pout at the upside down Aominecchi. He needs to loosen up once in a while. I guess that's where basketball comes in place.

"Okay okay, let's calm down. We're going to do a couple get to know you exercises-" coach starts.

"Wait, let's play a game of dare or double dare!" I suggest with a huge grin as I flop back up to face everyone right side up. I glow a little as Izuki and Koganei nod in agreement. I need one more for majority vote...

I slowly turn my head to the ace basketball player with the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster. Don't fail me now, Aominecchi!

The second he clicks his tongue and looks away, I knew I had him. "Fine, but I'm giving you two dares to begin with so prepare yourself," Aomine sighs while giving a predatory smirk.

"What is he preparing for, your dick?" Fukui adds in dryly earning a laugh from the four other basketball players.

A dark blush consumes my face as I hesitantly side glance Aomine. Fukui is so dirty! I look at Aomine hoping he'll dispel this awkward atmosphere. I fidget as Aomine stares down Fukui with his head tilted and scowl pulled back.

"A-Aominecchi, why don't you go on ahead and start with your dares, alright?" I encourage as I drag the dark skinned teen to the underground circle couch. Sitting next to him, I smile warmly.

Aomine gives me his lazy stare as he complies by sitting next to me. He puts his arms on the backrest and leans back with a yawn. Aominecchi is so adorable!

I try not to mind the presence of his arm resting behind my shoulders. I smile brightly at Miyaji as he sits next to me. I didn't expect him to shove my face away.

"Fucking shine that somewhere else," the Shutoku player growls as he glares at me with a think layer of disgust. So mean!

"Aominecchi, everyone is being mean to me!" I cry into his shoulder as tears roll down my cheeks. He wraps his arm around me and brings me close, my head tilted up by his hand. I hiccup with eyes wide.

"I dare you to stop talking to me," Aomine whispers lightly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. He quickly shoves me off. I pout and curl up my knees.

Why can't anyone want to be my friend as badly as I want to be theirs?

"Secondly, I dare you to take all of my dares."

Is that even legal? Can he even do that?

"Holy shit, did Aomine just beat the system?" Miyaji swears with mouth wide open. They all reel their minds, but just shrug it off with no smart refute to his logic.

Wait, do I really have to do all of his dares? I pout as I watch the ace lean back and close his eyes. I couldn't even protest to Aomine's dare. This isn't fair!

Turning to the rest, I grit my teeth trying to size up my competition. Alright, who shall my pray be? I zero on in Koganei's slight fidget as he grips his sweats. My eyes shine as the bat wings flap devilishly behind me.

"Koganei... I dare you to..." I lean over the table to whisper in his ear the rest of the dare. I smile innocently as his blood drains. "You can do it whenever you want tonight. It has to before breakfast though."

I get a couple glances, but I shake it off. Nothing can beat anticipation.

"Um... I-I dare Izuki to text Hyuuga and confess your passionate love for him, he he," Koga giggles as he watches his teammate puff up ready to kill him.

"No way! Teppei will kill me if he finds out that I tried to steal his man!" Izuki whines as a shiver runs down his spine.

"They're not actually going out, Izuki. If he does by some chance go after you, I'll explain everything, okay?" Koga reassures with a small smile. He pats Izuki's shoulder while he takes out his phone. "Read out everything you type and try to make it as passionate as possible."

Gulping, Izuki types with shaky fingers, "Hyuuga, no, Junpei. I couldn't wait any longer to tell you this. I love you. My heart can't contain it anymore. I wanted you to know before I did something stupid. I couldn't even think of confessing to you in person. It would break my heart to have you tell me how you love Teppei. The way you guys look at each other is just so beautiful. I'm happy for you two. I just wanted to be honest with you. I don't expect anything from you. Goodnight, my love," Izuki reads out loud. By the end, Izuki is stifling laughs along with Koga.

Maybe it's a Seirin inside joke? Does Hyuuga really have a thing with the Iron Heart and vice versa? Wow, I've never been around gays before. They don't act much different, do they? I thought they were supposed to be flamboyant? Wow Kise, way to judge others. I just have to accept Hyuuga and Teppei as who they are and not who they're labeled as.

Feeling at peace with myself, I look at Izuki expectantly when his phone vibrates. My smile drops as he becomes pale and eventually faints. On my god, did Hyuuga confess back?

"Oh shit, he texted Teppei instead. We're so fucking screwed!" Koga squeaks as he too faints. I pray for their safety.

"Alright, let's go to bed. I think we've had way too much excitement tonight alone. I don't even want to think what the rest of this month brings," coach sighs as he brushes back his dark locks. "Miyaji, Fukui, bring those two to your respective rooms and go to bed. Kise, wake up Aomine."

We watch Coach sigh once again as he walks out of our dorm. He doesn't room with us? I guess that would be pretty weird.

I look conflicted as the two Seirin members are dragged roughly to their rooms. Be careful... Looking down at the slumbering beast, I couldn't take it in my hands to wake him up. After a few moments, I walk back to our room to grab both of our blankets and pillows. I smile warmly as I lay him fully on the couch and wrap him snuggly in his blanket.

"Good night, Aomine," I whisper as I pet his short locks. I walk around the table to set up on the other side of the couch. I put my pillow down so mine barely touches his. Laying down, I stare at the top of his head where the moonlight glistened down upon him. I fall asleep with a smile on my lips.

Aomine opens his eyes seconds later to look down upon the angelic blonde.

"Night, Kise."

* * *

><p>~Later that Night~<p>

Izuki POV

I wrinkle my face as I slowly open my eyes. My heart jumps a mile high as I stare wide eyed at the center above me. What is Teppei doing here?!

"Hello Izuki. You never answered my text message," the giant whispers with a smile and a tilt of his head. He presses my wrists harder into the mattress as he stares me down.

"I-it was a dare. I d-don't actually like Hyuuga like that. I'm straight, I swear! Please don't kill me. Please, I'm still so young. I've got my whole life ahead of me. I swear I don't have feeling for him. He's all yours," I cry with sobs wracking my body. Tears rush out of my gray eyes.

I don't want to die! Please save me! Anyone?

I relax as Teppei's kind smile returns. "It's okay Izuki. I don't think you like him... I'm just not too sure he likes me. You didn't send that text message to him, did you?"

He flops next to me and puts his arm over his eyes. Is he alright?

"No, I fainted after I realized I texted you. I was scared shitless, ha," I laugh trying to lighten the atmosphere. I didn't actually think he liked Hyuuga that way. It must be really complicated. Hyuuga's kind of a Tsundere.

"Good... I'm not sure how Hyuuga would respond to that texts. Sometimes I get really jealous of how much he respects you. He smiles at you, but he never smiles at me..." The Iron Heart trails off, his throat constricting tightly.

He's got it all wrong. Hyuuga really respects Teppei. He just needs to be broken in a little. Just push a little, Teppei.

"Just keep on trying, Teppei. If you ever need anything, just ask," I offer as I hold his hand.

I smile as he brings his arm away from his eyes. A single tear runs down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Takao POV<p>

I grumble as I feel a light touch on my shoulder. I try to swat away the unknown subject, but it just shook my shoulder harder. Succumbing to my fate, I open my crust shut eyes to look up at Midorima.

"What time is it?" I growl as I grab my phone from underneath my pillow to check the time. It's two in the morning!

"I need you to drive me to go get my lucky item. We need to leave now to be able to get back in time for breakfast," Midorima states as he starts to dress into his sweats and a Shutoku T-Shirt.

"Are you fucking joking? I'm not going to drive you there!" I yell as loud as my whisper could let me before putting my covers over my head.

I didn't expect my covers to be pulled off with such force. "Did it sound like a question to you? I'm telling you that you're driving me. Now," Midorima states coldly as he adjusts his glasses.

Shrugging off his forceful declaration, I slowly get up as I stretch like a cat. After cracking every bone in my body, which definitely got on his nerves, I get dressed in similar clothes as Midorima.

"So Shin-chan, what's your lucky item today?" I yawn as I face my teammate. Being tired and all, it took me awhile to notice his pause. "It's not a condom, is it?"

"No... It's pink underwear... women's underwear to be exact."

I jump on my bed only to snuffle out my laugh attack. Oh my god, this is priceless! Stop, this has to be the best day of my life! Suddenly, I didn't feel the the dread of driving Shin-chan for hours. No, now I'm definitely excited.

"Takao, just don't even say anything. Please just be quiet,". Midorima requests as he adjusts his glasses to hide his obvious blush.

After minutes of straight laughing, I contain myself to mere fits of soft giggles. I follow the giant as stealthily as a laughing person could. Once we got outside, which I'm surprised there wasn't any security, I ask the question that is nagging my thirsty soul.

"Where are you getting these panties so late at night?"

"... I've got a lucky item supplier."

"Ha!" I let out a whole hearted laugh at his response. Of course Shin-chan would find a way to get a supplier for this weird hobby. He never fails to surprise me.

Shin-chan is one of a kind.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviews from last chapter and I look forward to some this chapter please. Your reviews motivate me. Please followfavorite! Thanks again!


End file.
